SasuHina Revolution Week
by Katarina-hime
Summary: SasuHina RW on Tumblr. Each chapter is a different prompt. None of them are connected.
1. Day 1

Day 1 - Words - Hanahaki

*disclaimer - Sasuke is not really a good person*

She coughed into her dark, ruby handkerchief, for the thousandth time and Sasuke finally saw it. Saw the thing he knew deep down in his heart but never actually allowed his thoughts to shape around. Not allowing the words to form in his mind. Not even letting it be thought into existence.

But he couldn't deny his eyes. They missed nothing.

Tuberculosis.

One droplet of blood missed the crimson cloth and stained her previously pure white, lace gloves. Staining everything along with it.

When he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the drop, it really was a small drop, her eyes met his, almost startling.

They were sad, looking at him cautiously. Resigned to her misery, yet not wanting to spread it.

"I told you not to waste your time on me."

Anger welled in Sasuke. A animal he knew well. He was a simple man, ruled by few things, but always succumbed to those raw emotions. Rage.

He'd struck women before. And beside having horrific nightmares of the look on his dead mother's face if she ever found out, he held little regret for that as well. But he wasn't angry at her.

Angry at something he couldn't kill. Something too abstract for him to think much about.

Just a name.

Tuberculosis.

A name that brought with it pain and death. Disease and suffering. Nobody survived its wrath. There was nothing Sasuke could do. And he would do it, if he could.

Realizing, now, out next to the canyon, he would move heaven and hell, kill anything, anything, everything, to make it so he had never seen that drop of blood on her glove.

But there was nothing to do.

The first time Sasuke saw her, in town, he had stopped dead in his tracks. Not because she was beautiful, though she was. Because he knew her. Well, not her specifically. The thick dark hair, pale eyes, traveling in a pack. Deja Vu washed over him of a time he had been desperately trying to forget.

North. New York.

Hyugas.

He blinked for a few moments, adjusting to the sunlight. He had spent all night above the saloon with Sakura, and he honestly still could've been drunk for all he knew. His hangover was too rough for him to listen to one more second of her talking without shoving her down the steps, so he had decided to show himself out.

Konoha was the closets thing he had to a safe haven. He tried to limited his crimes in this place as much as possible, and breaking the neck or at least a leg on this poor towns most valuable whore was sure to put him in some trouble.

But now, a raging head ache, a stomach full of acid, blazing hot sun, dusty, bustling street, and a ghost from his past, Sasuke was considering heading back inside. Drinking away the drink had always been a viable option.

The group didn't notice him and continued their walk away from the street he was on.

He considered leaving that very night, but rounding up his team when they had just returned would be easier said than done. Suigetsu would be game for anything, and Karin agreed to what Sasuke said, at least eventually. But Jugo would need time, convincing.

Plus, Sasuke needed to act like a damn man.

Seeing one family from back east shouldn't send him scrambling out of town like a beaten dog.

It wouldn't be a couple days later that he wished he had left. Left and never came back.

Admittedly, he was startled when she approached him. He was back in town, getting "supplies". At least that's what he ended up telling her.

He was drunk in the middle of the day again. Not stumbling around, making a fool of himself. But he was definitely not in his right might.

"Excuse me, sir? You're Sasuke Uchiha, yes?"

He had been adjusting his horses straps, and didn't look up.

"My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

There was a pause to see if he'd reply.

"I was wondering if, possibly, you remembered me. From -"

"Hn." He finally interrupted.

He didn't need any reminders from some stranger who thought they knew him.

"I have some pictures that you might be interested in."

"Doubt it." He grumbled.

"They're of your mother."

Sasuke froze.

Finally, he turned to look at her.

She was similar from the minuscule amount that he remembered of her. Black hair, white eyes. They all looked like that though. She was wearing a rather thick dress for the weather, high collared, ending up under her chin. Her skin was hidden under the shadow of a matching hat, and he couldn't tell if it was powdered or naturally that ghostly white. Her cheeks and the tips of her nose were tinged pink, as if she could be cold in the heat and her attire.

He didn't end up saying much else, and she left with an open invitation.

He planned on never speaking to her again.

But Sasuke found himself on the Hyuga ranch the very next day. Sober this time. But a flask of whiskey in his vest pocket could change that at any moment.

Hinata didn't look surprised to see him in the slightest. Though the rest of her family sure seemed shocked. And not anywhere close to happy or welcoming.

Hinata didn't mind. She invited him in, dressed much like the last time he had seen her, thick dress, sans hat and gloves but still just as pale. Her thick black her twisted into bun on the back of her head. Her skin just as stark white.

He saw what she was holding as she was handling a small shoe box. Clutched in one hand was the red handkerchief. The first time he had ever seen it, he didn't think much about it.

His mind was too busy, terrified of what he would see.

Hinata walked them into the very first room of the house. Then excused every person that had come to check on them. On her.

She handed him the whole box delicately, once she had sat down on one of the sitting chairs. She had offered him one but he chose to stand.

Sasuke opened the box reverently and then discarded the lid. Cautiously peering inside.

"How'd you get these photos?" Sasuke's voice was calm, even as his hand shook, picking up the first black and white photo on the top.

"Our mothers we're friends. Most of your families belongings, well..."

Hinata probably didn't want to tell him that there was nothing left. Not after those fucking vultures hand come through it. He was starting to notice how disgustingly nice she was already.

She coughed into the red handkerchief, the first time he had seen her do it. It was a wet, hacking sound and she turned away from him, did her best to stifle it.

He might've picked up on it then. But he couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.

"Excuse me." Hinata apologized, dabbing at her mouth. "Our mothers were close friends as girls. Mine made sure to save what photos were left in your household."

Sasuke had been trying to hold a small portrait of his mother, but he could barley see her face. His hands shook, his vision blurred.

He dropped the box down on the chaise and walked straight out of the ranch, out to their property fence, unhooked his horse, and left.

He was never going to come back.

It only took two night with Sakura for him to change his mind.

He came up the next day unexpectedly. Uninvited. From the looks of the other family members - clearly unwanted.

But she smiled at him. Pale, wrapped in a winter dress again.

"Do you come back for the photos?" She asked, softly.

Her smile was small and Sasuke stared at her face for awhile.

"No."

She looked confused for a moment.

Sasuke looked around the room quickly and then surveyed Hinata again. She was pretty. Her black hair was wrapped in a twist, and even though she wore dresses that were too thick, he could tell she was built built better than any whore he had ever cashed out for. Her skin was ghostly white but her cheeks always had a tint of warmth to them.

He saw it again this time, and finally gave it a second thought. The deep red handkerchief.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" He finally asked.

The sun was harsh and warmed Sasuke's dark clothes as they walked through a small path on her property. Though Hinata also opted for a white knit shawl and a hat before embarking outside, which only made Sasuke's skin itch. This was all before Hinata had to talk several family members into allowing her to accompany him.

A snake crossed their path halfway through, making Hinata freeze next to him.

"I don't care for snakes." She whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shoving her gently around it. "Should've stayed in New York then."

She didn't reply as they made their way to the mulberry trees.

"Mr. Uchiha,"

He snorted. "Hn?"

"I don't think going on many more of these outing will be to your best interest."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, unable to keep the smirk off his face. "Most people are worried about their own best interest when alone with me."

Hinata's face didn't change. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You must not know me very well then." Sasuke plucked down a mulberry and held it out to her.

Sasuke ended up back at heir ranch more after that. Each time Hinata reluctantly agreed to whatever asinine thing he proposed. Walks. Berry picking. Looking at flowers. It was all incredibly pathetic.

Mundane. Abhorrent.

None the less. Sasuke found that Hinata made nauseatingly redundant tasks somewhat enjoyable.

She would tell him all about the preserves she was going to make whenever they picked fruit. Once she spent an entire evening telling him about her mothers love for flower pressing and the next day he had brought her to the field.

She was weird.

Sasuke had never seen someone dress like she did in the weather. Never seen a family be so incredibly over bearing. Never had a girl adamantly warm him off of spending time with her and then act so happy to see him.

"You really shouldn't waste your time on me." She pressed as Sasuke lifted her onto his horse.

"Yeah, yeah Hyūga." He swung himself up right behind her, feeling her back against his chest. "What are we doing today."

"We need ribbon. For the jars." She smiled.

"Ribbon for the jars." He muttered, smirking.

Going into town with THE Hinata Hyūga always garnered him strange looks. Or maybe they were looks for her? A delicate, beautiful woman, riding in with the scum of the earth.

It wasn't until they were in the shop that Sasuke realized what those looks were actually for.

Hinata was looking through spools of ribbon, Sasuke standing a few feet back, leaning against a wall, watching her. A woman with a couple children following behind like ducklings, was giving Hinata a strange look.

Hinata plucked up two different spools, and turned to him. "Sasuke, which do you th-"

Her voice caught in her throat as she dropped the spool, red handkerchief pressed to her mouth as her shoulders shook with a deep, wet cough.

Hinata coughed a lot. Always an awful, wet cough that had to be incredibly painful.

The women grasped hold of her children and moved back.

Usually Hinata just coughed a couple of times and composed herself, but she continued. Sasuke steppes towards her, hand coming up to her back.

"Get her out." The women hissed.

Sasuke turned to glare at her but Hinata meekly obeyed, scuffling out of the shop.

He turned to follow her but the owner stopped him.

"Take whatever she touched with you."

Sasuke paused, letting the words sink in. Looking from the shop owner to the mother who still look appalled. They had looked at Hinata like she was disgusting. The most pleasant and kind woman who had ever entertained Sasuke in his life... was being treated like this?

Sasuke grabbed the two spools that Hinata had dropped, and then reached down and grabbed five more. The shop keeper glared at him but Sasuke spat on the floor, casually walking out of the room and kicked the door open as hard as he could, shattering the decorative glass above it.

There was yelling behind him as he left but Sasuke dared the shop keeper to come after him.

He might've been keeping to town recently, for a certain Hyūga, but he had years of reputation preceding him. The shop keeper could count himself lucky Sasuke left him with his face still intact, or his scalp on his head.

Hinata was leaning over, breathing shakily, hand braced against the building, the red handkerchief still held against her mouth.

If Sasuke was truthful with himself, he would've admitted it now. That she was sick. But Sasuke had done much worse things than just lie.

She lowered the cloth when she saw him.

"Sasuke?" She appraised his "loot".

"They said 'get will soon'." Sasuke grabbed the bag she brought and dumped the spools in.

She frowned at him, looking past, over his shoulder at the broken door.

He grabbed her elbow. "Best get going Hyūga. You promised me some preserves. You're not a liar now, are you?"

She blushed but allowed him to escort her back to the horse.

In retrospect, Sasuke realized that making a scene in town probably wasn't a good thing for Hinata.

Or himself.

Especially when her father had something to say about it.

Sasuke had never really spoken to her father before. From what Hinata had talked about, her inferred they weren't very close and he was almost always working.

But he was there now. Making a point.

Hiashi Hyūga surveyed him for a long while.

"My daughter was kind enough to show you those photographs, but she's entertained you enough. I don't think you have any more business, coming around here."

Sasuke looked over across the mans property, biting the inside of his cheek to keep down a smirk. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting them flex. He took an aggressive step forward, Hiashi took one back on reflex before he realized what he was doing and stood his ground.

"And, who's going to stop me?" Sasuke asked simply.

Hiashi glared at him but didn't reply.

Sasuke finally let his smirk show. He tipped his black hat at the older man, not with any sort of respect. "See ya tomorrow." He vowed.

Sasuke had underestimated the Hyūga patriarch though.

"I thought you hanging around here more often would be for the better."

Sasuke looked over to see Kakashi, leaned back on a wooden chair lazily reading a book wrapped in brown paper, face covered with a dark blue bandana.

"But, you don't got nothing good, bothering with that Hyuga girl."

Kakashi has been military and was now the closets thing this town had to a sherif or any semblance of law.

Sasuke spit on the ground. Of course Hiashi would tattle on him. He was from upstate New York. They were all children there. One of the many, many things he didn't miss.

"Your just as dirty as that book and the chink you pawned it off of." Sasuke sneered back.

He had robbed enough of the Chinese rail workers to recognize the erotica Kakashi must've lifted off one of them. Even covered in a brown paper bag. Sasuke's eyes saw everything.

"Your point?" Kakashi asked, tiredly.

"I don't take advice from you."

Kakashi smirked under his dark bandana. Sasuke could see it under the minuscule shifts in the fabric and the crinkling of his eyes.

"You don't, do ya?" He goaded. "I guess you don't want me looking the other way when your bringing in your dirty money. Indian Skinning ain't exactly legal, eh?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, tipping his head back enough for the sun to shine on his face. He took a deep breath, inhaling the dust, smelling the terrible smell that always accompanied the rotting town. Trying to sober his him from he resent talk of his mother. Or make it drunk again?

"Hn." He grunted.

"Hn." Kakashi echoed, sounding all too happy.

Whatever compromise Kakashi thought they had reached was moot when Sasuke was with Hinata that evening.

"Let's go to the canyon." Sasuke offered.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

She seemed sad when Sasuke arrived. He had thought because of her father. That perhaps he had warned her off from him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked back.

"Why do you want to spend time with me?"

Sasuke sighed. "So that's what we're doing tonight? Asking stupid questions?"

Her blushed, looking down.

"Let's go Hyūga. I know you can't leave the house without twenty more layers." He flopped into one of the front rooms chairs. Crossing his boots in an 'I'll wait' fashion.

She smiled.

The canyon was beautiful. She was beautiful.

And then, the blood.

He had never seen it. Concealed by the color of the handkerchief. But their, staining her white lace glove, it screamed. Screamed so loud it echoed in the canyon. Echoed in Sasuke's ears. In his heart.

Her voice shook as if she was close to tears. "I told you not to waste your time on me."

The anger burned into Sasuke soul as he looked away from her. He didn't want to her hurt, she was the only person he never wanted to hurt. She was the only one there, though. Sometimes he just couldn't be trusted.

"My mom used to tell me this story. About a girl who loved a boy so much that her love grew into flowers in her chest."

Hinata wasn't looking at him. She was looking off into the distance of the desert, one lace-gloved hand braced against Sasuke horse.

Because she was sick.

She wore the thick dresses because she was sick.

The pale skin. The cold sweating. Her refusal of his advances. She was dying.

His hands turned into fists.

"Her love was growing into flowers for him. But he didn't accept them. So they grew in their until they filled her chest."

Tuberculosis.

Sasuke saw red.

"Sometimes I wonder why she told me that story. If that's what this feels like. To love someone that you shouldn't. That your not supposed to. Except, they aren't flowers."

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

She didn't flinch away from him. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke grabbed her arms roughly, catching more than the fabric of her dress sleeves and slammed her into him. His mouth was on hers before she could protest. Kissing her, tasting her for the first time, was more over powering that he thought.

"Sasuke!" She gasped pulling away. "You can't kiss me!"

He shouldn't.

His mouth was on hers again before she could add to her argument. At every breath she tried to stop him. Not in a way that she was trying to fight him off. Or even say no for herself. She was trying to explain to him why he wouldn't want to kiss her.

He wouldn't listen.

Sasuke came to her house every single day after that. No amount of words from her father or her cousin of Kakashi would stop him.

After awhile, her family just accepted it. They allowed him to take Hinata wherever he wanted. When she got too sick for that, they allowed him to stay in the house till it got dark. When she got too sick for that, they allowed him to sit in her bedroom.

When she got to sick for that...

The day he rode up to her house and person was dressed in black, he knew.

It had been a long time coming. Hinata had spent her last few weeks in bed, coughing until she couldn't catch her breath. Caught in delirious fevers, yet constantly shivered of a cold breeze that no one but her could feel.

She was already wrapped and prepared for burial when he got there. Neji was halfway done with her grave. He requested to finish digging it but Neji refused.

Sasuke had almost beat him to death right there under the mulberry tree. Hinata would been angry, livid, probably would've never spoke to him again. But as Sasuke hugged her stiff body, he realized that she was gone. Gone.

Gone.

Sasuke was gone out of town that same day. Gathered his team and left with the hope that he would ever come back.

The small morals that Sasuke had before were gone. No longer did he kill for money or rob for necessity but he did either or anything on a whim and as he pleased. Nobody traveling out in the dessert was safe from him and his team.

He killed killed, robbed and drank until he couldn't think of anything else.

If "god" or whatever thing out there had wanted Sasuke to be a good man, he would've let him keep Hinata.

But he didn't. And he would live with the consequences of that.

Sasuke leaned over the side of his horse, coughing freely, spitting after he was done. Even though the dirt was dark, ruddy, he could see the dark droplets mingling in. Satisfaction and dread battled together in his chest as he righted himself.

"What are you hacking up?" Suigetsu sneered.

"Flower petals." Sasuke said it sarcastically enough that it would've just sounded like he told him to fuck off.

But his heart broke again, every time he thought of her eyes, the way her lips moved around the words. He could almost hear her explaining it again.

'Hanahaki'

Was his love one-sided now? She had promised to love him forever. She didn't live long enough to make the promise true.

All that was left was him.

The only standard Sasuke held himself to now was abstinence. He loved Hinata. He had wanted to be with her. Run away with her. Try and save her from something he knew he couldn't. But he would've tried if she had let him.

So when late at night, Karin approached him for something a little more than friendlies, he almost killed her too. It took both Suigetsu and Jugo to pry him off her.

It wasn't until deep into the night, or deep in the bottle, when Sasuke would regret it.

If Heaven was real, that's the only place Hinata could've been.

And it was no place he belonged it.

So he took pleasure the his slow, burning death. It wasn't until the disease had finally taken hold, had he realized how much pain Hinata had been it. How much she had hid behind a red handkerchief and a sad smile. He relished in his pain, taking it all in, imagining the flower petals in his chest, his love he carried for her, that he would keep until his death.

His only hope that the pain would be enough to purify him. Redemption through suffering. He had done it on purpose after all. He knew what kissing her would do. He knew. Banked on it even.

He would follow Hinata anywhere. Even to the grave. If she was in heaven, he could only hope that he had suffered enough, loved her enough, done enough, that he would be with her again.

All he could do was wait for that time to come.

He grasped her handkerchief in his hand.

He counted the flower petals.


	2. Day 2

Day 2 - Worlds - Greek Mythology

Sasuke didn't particularly care for the "You stole her" sentiment that everyone seemed to form around his relationship. Not that he tended to bother himself with what mortals thought in the first place.

But when Naruto was coming down into his domain, interrupting his work, his personal time, with these foolish rumors. He was forced to confront them.

"I didn't steal her." He scoffed.

"Locals say she found an 'narcissus'," Naruto looked at him pointedly. "That doesn't normally grow in the area. When she went to pick it, a hole opened up in the ground and she disappeared."

Sasuke didn't even blink. "Locals say lots of things."

Naruto rubbed down his face exasperatedly. "Sasuke,"

It wasn't exactly not not true...

Sasuke had watched Hinata for a long time. A diety, like himself, though nowhere near as powerful. Few were. She was weak, even for her family. The Hyuga had been tasked with an important job, cultivating the fields, bringing life to the people.

Hinata was weaker, more gentle than that. But she was sweet, and kind. She loved flowers. He had seen that.

...so he might've baited her with a narcissus.

So, he might've grabbed her without expressly asking permission.

But she was happier, here, now, with him.

He had watched her in the human world long enough to know that she wouldn't miss it.

Hinata's life had been full of nothing but sadness and heartache and disappointment from the people that were supposed to care the most about her.

Sasuke didn't know when he started watching her. But she caught his eye once when she was much younger. Not in some perverted way, but he did notice her. She looked awkward next to her family of prestige and greatness. Her hair was chopped short in adolescence, and the only thing she could muster was a few daisies, while her younger sister could till a whole field.

Sasuke could remember what it was like, to be overshadowed by a sibling. Hinata too had seemed determined to better herself, like he had. She too had faced the disappointment and dismissal of her father. The difference between Hinata and Sasuke though, was she never seemed to quite catch up.

She didn't need to worry about that anymore. He had seen to it.

He found her deeper in his domain, in one of the rooms that she had thought fit to make hers.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and smiled openly at him, gesturing for him to join her. She was wearing white, contrast to Sasuke's black. Her hair was beautiful, thick and dark and twisted around, out of her face and down her back, braided with white narcissus.

His flower.

She was looking over a larger bowl, full of water with mud and rocks at the bottom.

"Is that one of the salad bowls?" He asked, mildly perturbed.

"Hush."

Sasuke side eyed her. He had never heard someone hush him before, especially in his own domain.

"Look closer." She coaxed.

"A lotus."

She nodded, smiling happy at her little flower. "I finally got one to grow."

Hinata herself could make flowers bloom anywhere, even in the Land of the Dead. But to grow one organically -

Sasuke smiled, letting his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her against his chest. She settled into him easily, her hand covering over his, her soft skin brushing against him. He leaned his head down into her hair, breathing her in.

"They're going to try and take you back."

Hinata went rigid in his hold. This was the first time he had ever spoken about the circumstances surrounding her stay there. He wasn't sure if she was holding her breath from excitement or dread.

"My family?" She asked, quietly.

"And Naruto."

She turned to look up at him, her eyes searching his face. "Are you going to let them?"

Sasuke let go of her, in favor of looking down back into the lotus bowl.

Hinata was his wife now. Just on principle, he couldn't sit back and let someone else tell him what to do with his wife in his own kingdom.

But, if he had misjudged her... If they came and she wanted to leave...

"Sasuke?"

Her soft voice tore him away from the small blossom in the murky salad bowl.

He had let go of her, but she was still clutching onto him. Her small hands, fisted in the fabric of clothing.

Sasuke tried not to smirk. Really, he did.

She wanted to stay. He had known it all along, but seeing the desperation of it on her face had settled him.

He grabbed her hand, prying off his chest and cupping it in his own. "There are... ways... of making it impossible for them to take you."

"Okay." She whispered, her fingers lacing with his as he tugged her even closer.

They were now flushed together. She didn't want to leave him. She was willing to stay. With him. Forever.

Sasuke held his free hand up, a pomegranate appearing in his palm. Hinata's eyes sparkled as she side eyed him. Sasuke could do unimaginable feats of power, and producing a single pomegranate was enough to enchant her.

"Just this?" She asked quietly.

"Just this."

He left her to decide on her own.

When the did come for her, as Sasuke knew they would, it was actually much later than he expected.

The Hyūga had turned the above world into cold, unforgiving winter, flooding the Under World with the dead. He was sure they did this on purpose, making Sasuke work overtime to compensate.

Hinata had taken to helping Sasuke, perched upon the días next to him for hours on end, quiet if not for her ocasional inputs. Sasuke was just happy to have her there, to brush his hand against hers, look over and see her beautiful face when the job got tedious.

When they came, that's where she was, her place at his side.

Sasuke didn't know if it was unconscious or intentional, but Hinata had started dressing like him. She was clad in thick, black shinny fabric that bared much more skin than she had before coming here. He had memorialized the narcissus into a sliver cleaning crown upon her head.

She was sight to behold when her family came. Her looking down upon them. Her regality, her power, her beauty, and their insignificance.

"Naruto." Sasuke only extended the respect to his "brother".

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled beside himself, but sobered when he remembered why he had come. "The humans are dying."

"I'm aware. Because I, for one, am doing my job." Sasuke sneered straight at Hiashi.

"Cut it out Uchiha. Return my daughter."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, ready to retort but Hinata's hand reached for his, her pale fingers interlacing with his own.

"My duty is to my husband. My new home." Hinata affirmed.

The Hyūga gaped up at Sasuke's wife. His Queen. He could only smirk in victory. She had only been with him for six months but it was enough to see her truly blossom into what she had always meant to become.

Hiashi recovered quickly. "Stop being a brat Hinata. Come down."

"Sasuke," Naruto cut in before the family feud could make anything worse. "I think that we can come to an agreement."

"She has already eaten the pomegranate." Sasuke's said, dismissive.

"You think you're so clever." Hiashi sneered. "No simple fruit could bind her here. Not a Hyūga. At least not forever."

Not forever?

"That's what were here to talk about." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sasuke,"

She had turned to him, looking horrified. "I-I-I did what you said. Sasuke, please I'm sorry."

He didn't know what she was apologizing for. He didn't blame her.

This situation wasn't even considered a technicality. They were bending the rules, to still the pride of the Hyuga. They couldn't undo what had already been done.

Hinata was his.

Sasuke begrudgingly understood where Naruto was coming from. The humans were dying. If there were no humans, there were no gods.

He had grossly underestimated Hiashi's pride.

"I'll see you soon." He parted with her stiffly.

Hiashi moved up to the días upon Sasuke's verbal agreement.

He was not a man to let the room see who he truly was.

Hinata was different.

"Sasuke, please."

Tears flooded her opal eyes and she cling to him.

Sasuke saw her as he had always seen her, truly and deeply.

As much as she didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to let her power go.

She was finally something more. Something dark and powerful and dangerous and she meant something. She was filled with purpose, not only to Sasuke but his world as a whole. Her world too now.

And it was being stripped from her by the people that had always tried to stifle her.

She was terrified

He kissed her, opened mouthed in front of everyone, not that he had given that half a thought.

She tasted sad and sweet and of pomegranates.

"I'll see you soon." He promised.


	3. Day 3

Day 3 - Whims - Favorite Cliche/Tropes AU

Sasuke's hand snakes up her skirt.

"No!" She whisper-shouted.

They were in their school library for heaven's sake.

"Why do you have to wear so many layers."

Hinata worse the school uniform exactly the way she way each student was supposed to. Skirt to her knees. Shirt buttoned to the collar. Tie pristine. Blazer on. Knee high socks. Brown leather loafers shine. Even her hair was worn down and straight, the only effort she had ever taken to be anything considering "stylish" was her bangs but she had them since she was a child. She was dressed to the rule book exactly.

Not like Sakura and Ino. Skirts rolled up to mid-thigh, shirts unbuttoned revealing cleavage and maybe even the lace of their push-up bras. Clad in high heels and blazers nowhere to be found.

"Thought you liked me because I wasn't a skank?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I like you because you're you, Hyūga."

She blushed softly, finally looking over at him.

"I wouldn't really mind if you acted more skanky. With me." Sasuke smirked, pulling her close again.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Even if I was to, it wouldn't be in the library."

Sasuke pulled her back into his chest, leaning his chin on her head. She tried to shoulder him off but he was too tall, by a foot at least.

"Come on, were working on our project." He goaded.

It had been the most cliched thing in the book. Being paired together for a class project.

Hinata had never thought much of Sasuke. He was smart, good looking but disrespectful and flippant. Everyone was jealous of her and she bordered on terrified and disappointed.

As they got to know each other, they realized they were incredibly similar. They also realized that they were both incredibly attracted to each other.

They differed in on major thing.

Hinata was a people pleaser. She wanted to do her very best. She spent long hours studying. She never broke the rules. She honestly liked being a good girl.

Sasuke could not physically care any less.

So when Sasuke wanted to start dating, they hit a road bump.

"You like me." Sasuke pressed.

"Yes." Hinata had admitted, blushing.

"I like you." Sasuke said it so easy, his face almost void of emotion. Almost. She had figured out how to read him now.

She looked away, smiling.

"So, be my girlfriend." He spike like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Sasuke," She pleaded with him.

It wasn't as simple for her. She couldn't even imagine her friends reactions, let alone her father's. She had spent enough time being a disappointment.

Sasuke was basically a delinquent. He wasn't someone that Hiashi Hyūga would approve of.

Her friends would be so jealous. Perhaps even angry.

Kurenai would also be disappointed.

But she liked Sasuke. Maybe even loved him, if kids their age could love people.

Their project had been done for weeks. But she still went over to his house after school to "work on their project".

Sasuke was getting tired of that. She could tell. He didn't want to pretend anymore. He wasn't content with a couple hours after school.

He wanted to be with Hinata and had brought it up on more than one occasion.

Foot steps had them jumping five feet apart before Mr. Umino rounded the corner.

"Five minute warning." He smiled flatly at them.

"Thank you Mr. Umino." Hinata squeaked.

Sasuke ignored him.

After he was a safe distance away, Sasuke turned back to her. "This is getting old, Hinata."

Her throat tightened. 'Hinata.' He almost never called her that. He had dubbed her Hyūga and said it with the most distinct fondness. She loved it.

'Hinata.'

She said nothing as he walked away. She just watched his back, all he was wearing was his button up, no blazer or tie. He was tall and thin.

Yes, she did love him.

But was she really ready to date him?

She blinked quickly. She couldn't be crying in the library.

Instead, she gathered her book bag and headed to lunch. She found Sakura and Ino easy enough. They sat in the same spot everyday, arguing and the same things, loudly. Easy enough to spot.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Sasuke had said.

Before lunch was finished, Naruto practically knocked Hinata out of her seat, sliding in next to her at the table.

"Are you guys going to see Sasuke's band on Friday night?" He asked them.

It was like a bomb went off in each of the girls heads. Of course they wanted to go see Sasuke's band. Everyone wanted to see Sasuke's band.

Hinata had seen them practice before, not that anyone else knew that.

"We have to go!" Ino squealed.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"Sweet, cause, you know, I'll be there." Naruto smirked.

"Beat it, idiot." Ino kicked him under the table as Sakura leaned over to punch him in the bicep.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore, sliding back off the bench. "Ungrateful, I cant believe it."

Ino and Sakura began chatting animatedly to each other. About what they were going to wear. What accessories matched. How to do their hair.

Hinata stabbed her food with the cafeteria spork and sighed.

"Oh, uh, Hinata. Do you wanna come too?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked up from her tray and looked to her friends, surprised they invited her as well. Normally introverted, she steered clear of big events. Plus lately she was blowing everyone off to spend time with Sasuke.

Sasuke. She looked over to where Naruto had went back to, bother Sasuke at a table. Their eyes met, completely ridiculously and cliched, that they would both look at each other at the same time. As soon as Hinata started to smiled, he looked away.

Hinata's heart sunk again.

What did she want.

"Yeah, um, I'll come. If that's okay."

Both of their eyes widened as they smiled.

She decided to spend the night at their house on Friday. It was easier that way. Both Ino and Sakura were on the honor roll, so her father allowed her to do anything with them, as long as her own grades were up.

She didn't dress like them. She never did. They worse tight black body-con dresses and heels, dark makeup and glitter.

Hinata wore a sundress with sunflowers on it, converse and Ino put her hair up in a ponytail.

They were sexy.

She was cute.

That's not really what she was worried about that night though.

Sasuke had been avoiding her. She hadn't been able to think straight since their talk in the library. About what he had said. Even though her and Sasuke had been sneaking around for weeks, even though she had insisted that they not be official, she was now doubting it.

Why hadn't she just said yes?

Why did she care so much that everyone thought she was "good".

Why couldn't she just be happy, with him?

Had she ruined her chances?

She took a deep breath. She was about to find out.

Their band was amazing. Watching Sasuke up their was beautiful. He was so good at what he did. So beautiful. So talented.

Hinata would always love watching Sasuke just practice. The intimacy of her watching him when they were alone was unparalleled.

But she would take any chance to see him like this, truly in his element, especially since she hadn't seen him in days.

As stupid and played out as it was, she realized, as the band played, what she had to do.

After Taka was finished, she knew they would be loading out their equipment out back. She knew this because Sasuke complained about this being their least favorite part.

She left her friends, pushing her way to the back of the club, pushing through the exit.

It was drizzling. Really? She thought. How much more ridiculous could she get? Chasing after him in the rain.

But as soon as she spotted him, she couldn't care.

She, ran, jumping into Sasuke's arm, forcing him to drop the box he was carrying and catch her.

"Shit, Hyūga." He grunted.

Hinata buried her face in his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, trying to crane away to get a look at her.

Hinata's fingers dug into his back.

"Hinata-"

"I'm sorry!" She promised. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. And I want to be with you. I do."

"Hey, hey." Sasuke tried to calm her down, holding her right against him. "Shh, what happened?"

"I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you." A tear dropped out of Hinata's eye. "Because I do. Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too." He said, softly.

"Really?" She sniffed, childishly.

"Yes, Hyūga." He grumbled.

"Hinata! What are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

"O.M.F.G! Did someone 'Ruffy' you Hina? Quick Forehead, google symptoms of rohyphnol." Ino panicked.

Hinata froze, realizing her friends had followed her out.

"Climb down from him, Hina." Sakura coaxed.

Sasuke gave her a look as he slowly lowered her to the ground. It was now or never.

Hinata nodded up to him, and then turned to her friends.

"I'm fine guys. Nobody... 'ruffied' me." She promised.

"Okay, but how would you 'know'?" Ino pressed.

"I'm fine. I promise. Look I have something to tell you." Hinata took a deep breath.

"Hyūga," Sasuke interrupted.

She looked back at him startled.

He licked his lips. "You don't have to do this." He conceded.

She looked at him, taken aback. Did he not want to do this?

"Sasuke?" Hinata reached for his hand and her heart lept when he grasped hers in return. "I want to."

She turned back to her friends whose green eyes were both as large as saucers, glued to the laced hands of the pair.

"Sasuke and I are together." Hinata breathed.

Sasuke's hand clenched hers. She smiled at his reassurance.

"Fuck she's really been ruffied. Call 9-1-1 Forehead."

Sakura shook her head, mouth falling open, gaping at them.

"They're serious?" Ino screeched.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Hinata admitted. "I was... being childish."

"It's okay." Sasuke promised, quietly.

Hinata shook her head, feeling her ponytail brush against her back. "No, it's not. I was being selfish and unfair to you. To our friends. To our family. That's not how you treat people you love. I'm sorry." She looked up at his face, and then back to her friends.

"I really am sorry." She pleaded, watching the sheer shock and devastation on Sakura's face specifically.

"Wait, what do you mean before?" Ino gasped. "When did this start?"

"When we got paired together for our class projects."

Ino's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's a lot for tonight." Sakura muttered stiffly.

Ino nodded. "Yes, this has been a rollercoaster of emotions. We should be headed back. Hinata...?" She trailed off glancing back to a Sasuke.

"I'll drop her off." Sasuke promised.

Ino nodded, grabbing Sakura's elbow to guide her away from the dark haired couple. "Night Sasuke. See you soon Hina. Be good!"

After they headed back into the building, Hinata let out a deep breath. She had a long night of sleepover gossip and grilling and perhaps some mending for her and Sakura, but she had did it.

Finally.

"Well, that was something." Sasuke muttered, picking up the case he had dropped trying to catch Hinata.

"That was actually easier than I though." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke smirked.

"Now we just have to tell my dad."

"Fuck." He grimaced.


	4. Day 4

Day 4 - Work - Awkward Occupation AU

Sasuke's girlfriend was basically perfect. And that was high praise coming from him.

She ran a children's charity, a philanthropy effort to humanize her father's company. Though the origins had been just a publicity stunt by her father's ever growing public disfavor, it was Hinata's passion. She had woven into a massive production, funding the housing, feeding and scholarships for hundreds of thousands of under privileged children.

Her passion alone had Sasuke reaching for his checkbook when she had personally reached out to him. The only reason he had entertained her propositioned n at first was for the tax benefits. But after meeting with her, he had been smitten.

And down a couple hundred grand.

They started dating immediately.

Sasuke fell in love with her quickly. It wasn't hard. She was nice, sweet, supportive, clean and cooked really well. She understood his long hours and worked just the same. She valued her job but made time to prioritize him. Besides usually turning in for the night inexplicably early almost every night.

So it was a no brainer when Sasuke wanted to take the next step.

"Why don't you want to move in with me?" Sasuke asked again.

Hinata's looked down again, not quite meeting his eyes. "I don't know." She mumbled evasively. "I just like to have my space."

"Space?" Sasuke scoffed. "I have a three bedroom penthouse. You live in a shitty studio."

She frowned at the assessment, not that it wasn't truthful. Her apartment was tiny and not very nice. Dirty and close enough to work that she didn't need a car. He also thought that her usage of public transportation was strange.

"Unless, you need space... from me." He accused.

"Sasuke," She pleaded with him. "It's not like that."

Sasuke looked away, jaw clenched. He did not foresee the conversation going that way.

In fact he had now wished he hadn't even brought it up at all.

They were in the middle of a restaurant, eating dinner at 5pm like they needed some kind for senior discount. Sasuke never liked eating that early and would usually still be at his office but Hinata for some reason had the earliest self imposed bedtime he had ever heard of in an adult. One of the only things he would change about her if he could.

If he had thought for a second about this chat going negatively he would've had it at a more private location. Or perhaps not at all.

"Sasuke, I love you. You know I do. It's just,"

Sasuke stabbed a grilled potato with malice. He didn't want excuses.

"It-it-it-it's just,"

Sasuke pauses his hate-eating and finally glanced back at his girlfriend. She rarely stuttered. Her cheeks were burning red and her gorgeous opal eyes were filling with tears.

"Jesus Christ, Hinata. Calm down." Sasuke had never seen her cry before and he was getting the hint that he would not enjoy it.

One of the waiters from across the room had seen the distressing scene and was slowly making his way towards them.

"I need to tell you something." She sniffled.

'Fuck,' Sasuke lamented reaching for his wine glass. 'She's breaking up with me.'

He knew he was kind of rough around the edges. She was perfect and he was grouchy, sleep deprived and over working. Of course she wouldn't want to move in with him. She probably didn't even want to be with him in the first place. He had never felt more stupid.

His food was only half finished but as soon as the waiter rounded the corner he would ask for the check.

"Sasuke, I-I-I"

The waiter was almost there. Sasuke put his hand up, head tilted back, guzzling his last sip of happiness before she told him she needed more than just "space".

As soon as the waiter opened his mouth, Hinata finally blurred out her peace.

"I'm a phone sex operator."

There was a pause in space time as both the waiter and Sasuke, who were still making eye contact with each other, processed what she had just said.

The wine caught in Sasuke's throat, coughing small droplets of it onto himself.

The waiter took two quick steps back before mumbling something about giving them a few extra minutes.

Sasuke was pretty sure they'd be needing a lot more than that.

"What?" Sasuke finally gasped out before Hinata burst into actual tears.

Every eye was on them now. Sasuke's white button up was splattered with red droplets. Hinata had fat tear rolling down her cheeks. Neither of them had eaten very much. Without asking for the check, Sasuke grabbed all of the cash out of his wallet, the amount superseding his bill by far. He tossed it onto the table cloth and stood up.

Hinata wasn't looking at him and just continued to cry. Sasuke had to grab her upper arm and tug her out of the seat to get her attention. This of course did nothing for their appearance. Though everyone gawked at them, nobody stopped them from leaving.

Sasuke didn't have money to tip the chauffeur and frankly didn't give a fuck.

After a few minutes of an incredibly awkward car ride, Sasuke finally broke.

"Would you possibly care to elaborate on... that."

Hinata was trying to pat the tears from her eyes, sniffling.

"Um," Her voice quivered. "When I was in high school,"

'Fuck,' Sasuke ground his teeth. The story was starting a lot earlier than he had expected.

Well everything that night was not going as he expected.

He had expected his girlfriend to be excited to move in with him and agree. And than he more hoped than expected that they'd head back to his apartment and he'd get laid.

None of 'this' whatever the fuck 'this' was.

"My dad and I, we didn't really get along. He ended up not paying for me to go to college." Hinata's voice quivered and she still refused to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke paused, looking over at her from the passenger seat. He was finally seeing where this was going.

"An MBA from Harvard isn't cheap. My student loans are insane. A-a-and my apartment is shitty,"

Sasuke winced at his harsh words from earlier.

"But it's still expensive to live in the city. My dad has me on entry level pay-"

Sasuke slammed on the brakes, luckily nobody had been behind them. He turned in his seat, staring wildly at her.

"Your fucking dad had you at entry level?"

Hinata's cheeks burned in shame as she looked away from him. "That's not really the point of this conversation."

Right. The point was she was a freaking PHONE SEX OPERATOR. How could he have forgotten?

"So, this has been going on since you graduated?"

She nodded. "Sasuke please don't be mad. I'm only doing it to pay off my loans. That's it. I don't enjoy it. Or anything like that. It's just a job."

"Why don't you just come work for me?"

Hinata looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Yeah, you're amazing at your job. And you definitely deserve more then entry level pay." Sasuke reasoned.

He had thought that Hiashi's PR team had been ingenious with their charity. Sasuke's own company could use a similar lift. And if he could also help his girlfriend he didn't really see a downside.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She tried softly.

Sasuke scoffed. "Really."

"Sasuke, your my boyfriend. I wouldn't feel comfortable working for you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? There's a hundred 'why's'. Everyone at work would know that I'm fucking my boss. If we broke up our working life would be awkward at best. Plus I'd never be able to come home from work if we lived together."

Sasuke mulled that around in his head. "So, does that mean you want to move in."

Her cheeks tinted pink. "Of course I want to move in with you. It's just, I usually 'work' when I get home."

Sasuke grimaced at the thought. Weighing the pros and cons in his head.

"How much of your loan is left?"

"Don't Sasuke." Hinata frowned.

"What?" He snapped defensively.

"Don't try and fix everything. Don't try and rescue me."

"I'm not-" Sasuke tightened his hands on the steering wheel and let out a breath through his nose. "Fine."

"Fine." She muttered back.

The car ride was quiet and heavy, but at least Hinata wasn't crying anymore.

"So, were going to move in together?"

"If you still want to."

He nodded.

"Sasuke, are you sure your okay? I could understand if you weren't. It's a pretty big thing."

"As long as it's temporary, I can deal with it."

She looked so happy, hopeful, beaming. He knew it was the right answer.

"Who else knows about it."

"Just you."

"... can we keep it that way?"

Sasuke didn't have any right to regulate her life like that. And he could handle this temporary side job, at least for now. But that didn't mean his pride could handle everyone knowing this.

"Of course." She promised. She laced her fingers with his. "I love you."

"Don't get too sappy Hyūga. Save it for the clients."

"Sasuke!"

"Too soon?"


End file.
